Tarian Bulan, Percikan Badai
by Kenzeira
Summary: Tarian bulan adalah cikal bakal percikan badai. Fan-fanfiction Challenge: "tonight, we are a hurricane" karya Moon Waltz. Izaya-sentris.


**Peringatan:** Fanfiksi ini merupakan hasil dari buah pikiran **Moon Waltz** dalam karyanya yang berjudul **tonight, we are a hurricane**. Saya sarankan untuk membaca tonight, we are a hurricane terlebih dulu. Bisa dibilang side story, tapi ditulis dari sudut pandang yang berbeda. Dan saya sudah mengantongi izin untuk menuliskan fan-fanfiksinya. Jadi, fanfiksi ini **bukan** merupakan plagiarisme.

* * *

 **Durarara** milik **Ryohgo Narita**

 **TARIAN BULAN, PERCIKAN BADAI**

oleh **Kenzeira**

 _[give me a coin and I'll take you to the moon]*_

* * *

Tanda tanya.

Yang demikian itu terus bercokol di dalam kepala; apa atau bagaimana semua ini bermula, penyebab-penyebab (atau sebab-akibat?) adalah karena kau membencinya maka dia juga membencimu. Tapi benci tidak pernah sebesar ini—seakan meluap, seumpama gelas minuman yang terus diisi tanpa mengizinkan si pemilik meneguk terlebih dulu. Meluap. Penuh. Tumpah—ke mana? Tentu, tentu, bercecer di bawah kaki gelas, lantas mengalir mengikuti arus takdir. Tes, tes, tes. Jatuh memenuhi lantai. Namun gelas tetap diisi.

(Kemudian seluruh dunia tenggelam.)

Seluruh duniamu, jelas.

Gairah semacam ini, menggebu-gebu tak lagi mampu dikendalikan, memenuhi paru kehidupanmu, memenuhi kepalamu (entah kenapa, padahal sudah penuh oleh hal-hal berkenaan manusia-manusia di Ikebukuro, namun lelaki itu tetap bisa masuk dan mengisi celah—paling pojok, seperti kesepian, terasing, tapi justru dialah yang paling, paling mengendalikan isi kepalamu yang sudah penuh dan sesak itu), kau tak kuasa hingga pasrah tiada daya. Padahal minuman itu benar-benar ingin kau teguk. Menumpas kering-kerontang jiwamu habis-habis.

(Nah, kau malah tenggelam, dan kebencian yang tak terhingga itu melahap dirimu seutuhnya; melahirkan kebencian lain yang tidak cocok didefinisikan sebagai kebencian, entah, entah. Kau enggan menerka karena bagimu benci tetaplah benci, suatu afeksi yang bertolak-belakang—dan, jelas sekali, benci **bukan** merupakan kebalikan dari cinta.)

Lagi, tanda tanya menari-nari: kau membenci lelaki itu, sebagai balasannya, lelaki itu juga membencimu—setengah mati, imbang, seri, bahwa menyenangkan melihat salah satu di antara dua eksistensi menggelepar penuh darah; kepala bocor, dada bocor, sekarat. **S** e **k** a **r** a **t**. Tapi jangan mati. Jangan. Kehidupanmu justru terasa lebih hidup karena ada lelaki itu (yang dengan senang hati kau buru, kau coba bunuh, demikian pula dia; memburumu, mencoba membunuh—kedua hal ini, anehnya, tak pernah benar-benar selesai, tak pernah, tidak akan).

Kau takkan hidup apabila salah satu dari kalian mati, tapi tidak berarti kaulah yang mati. Kemudian kau mempertanyakan arti dari penyatuan di malam ketika bulan sedang bulat-bulatnya itu.

(Karena malam itu, ya, ya, malam itu adalah malam paling nikmat untuk saling membunuh.)

 _Tapi tidak._

Kau justru menari—menari-nari di atas tubuhnya. Tidak tahu apa yang terlihat pada sepasang mata yang terhalang kaca lensa itu, tidak tahu (barangkali dirimu, atau langit, atau bulan—atau tidak ada, sebab malam tersebut merupakan mimpi, atau imaji, atau suatu hal yang tak pernah benar-benar nyata; seperti perasaan asing selain benci, tapi bukan cinta, yang terselip di antara dadamu, di antara dadanya).

[ _Kau takut, kau takut._ ]

Ini lebih menakutkan daripada menghadapi kematian itu sendiri (kematian adalah ilusi dari kehidupan, atau kehidupan adalah ilusi karena kematian merupakan suatu hal yang mutlak). Perasaan semacam ini, benci yang bukan benci, sama sekali tidak mutlak. Terlebih ketika bibirmu menyapa bibirnya, lehermu … lehermu, begitu. Dan dua tubuh menyatu. Kau tidak tahu dari mana datangnya suara itu—seperti desisan soda yang tumpah-ruah. Tapi suara itu terdengar dari mulutmu. Bersenandung. Kacau. Tak koheren. Lalu, kau merasa takut bahwa malam ini benar-benar hanyalah imaji semata (atau mimpi, atau, atau apa saja yang tak nyata).

[ _Bukannya kau yang takut?_ ]

Tapi bukankah lelaki itu yang melemparkan badai?

Kau hanya berlari. Takut termakan badai. Takut. Lantas badai melahapmu untuk kemudian memuntahkanmu kembali; menjadi abu, tertiup angin, terbang dan terbang, tersebar di dataran dunia.

Di dataran dunianya, jelas.

(Dataran dunia Shizuo.)

Sesuatu membisikimu, memberi tahu kenyataan; bahwa yang sebenar-benarnya adalah rasa takut itu tidak hanya menjalari dirimu, tapi juga dirinya—seperti benci yang imbang, impas. Dia melemparkan badai karena dia juga takut termakan badai, takut badai melahapnya dan memuntahkannya menjadi abu, abu yang lantas terbang tertiup angin dan tersebar di dataran duniamu—ya, tentu, duniamu. Hingga kalian sama-sama takut sesuatu itu terbongkar (entah apa, selain benci, selain _itu_ ).

Waktu berlari pongah. Mampus kau, mampus. Kau tidak lagi punya daya untuk bangkit dan membunuh. Kau hanya bisa menari. Dan sebagai balasannya, lelaki itu menikmati tarianmu.

Di antara langit malam,

Di antara bulan yang sedang bulat-bulatnya,

Kau tidak berhenti.

Tidak pula Shizuo.

 **Seperti melihat bulan menari**. Kau berharap dia berpikir begitu, bahwa kau adalah bulan yang menari untuknya, satu-satunya bulan yang menari untuknya; untuk Shizuo saja. Dan kau—sang bulan—takkan runtuh, takkan hancur, meski tarian-tarianmu adalah cikal bakal percikan badai (yang melahapmu, yang melahapnya; menjadikan kalian abu di antara persilangan dunia). Seperti juga bulan, kau akan abadi; menorehkan kenangan di dada waktu, di dalam pikirannya, yang akan terus, terus berputar ulang, kembali merangkai imaji hingga kenyataan dan ilusi tak lagi mampu dibedakan.

Kemudian, kau menjadikan malam ini berlangsung selamanya.[]

 **9:16 PM – 17 April 2017**

* * *

[*] Penggalan lirik lagu **Loving Stranger** milik **Russian Red**

 **A/N:**

Untuk **Pitchan** tersayang, semoga fanfiksi ini tidak mengecewakan. Aku takut setengah mamp00s huhuhu takut hasilnya enggak maksimal, makanya jadi agak tersendat gini T^T (terus juga entah kenapa Izaya-nya OOC ehe /ditimpuk) terus, terus aku sengaja masukin penggalan lirik, biar kembar sama tonight, we are a hurricane, dan entah kenapa aku suka sama penggalan liriknya wkwk

Untuk **noct** , makasih karena udah membangkitkan kembali event lama sehingga aku bisa ikut serta. Terakhir, untuk yang iseng baca, thanks! Sangat disarankan buat baca punyanya **Moon Waltz** juga ya, karena lime-nya masterpiece dan enggak kampungan ;)


End file.
